


Cry Boy

by legolasismine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo loves to see him cry.<br/>This is a weird, tiny little thing, but I sort of love it and it contains one of my favourite lines I ever wrote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Boy

Viggo loves to see him cry. It’s a thing Orlando has known since the first time Viggo took him. The older man had held him down, bruised his hips with the force of his hands, and chafed his wrists with the rope he had used to bind them. Not that Orlando was unwilling; he had wanted it as much as Viggo, had in fact been burning with need by the time Viggo had taken mercy on him.

Viggo rarely lets him come before he’s incoherent, until the babble of words has run into an animalistic keen. Until the tears are pouring down his face again, his eyes red raw, the mascara that Viggo insists on applying running down his face, onto his slender neck, blending with the bruises that Viggo litters there, with his mouth or fingers. Orlando sometimes wonders if this is abuse, but how can such sublime pain be anything other than worship.

Viggo wipes his face carefully, bathes his eyes in cool water before he releases Orlando from his bonds, letting him curl up as his body recovers from the sexual torment and the orgasm that was ripped from him. Orlando knows how lucky he is to have someone who takes such good care of him, protects him from the world, guards his tears jealously. Viggo loves to see him cry.


End file.
